Violence Fetish
by YamiMisao
Summary: Being a yami means that you are a creature of darkness, violent by nature. Yami doesn’t want to give into his dark nature, but Bakura and Mariku are determined to change that. YBxYMxYY


**Misao**: This fic I wrote is for **ApocalypseSakura**! Because it's her birthday and I promised her a Yamishipping fanfic! I think this is one of my best fics yet! It will be a two-shot... and I;ve got most of the second chapter done so hopefully it will be up soon. And I also promise to update my other fics hopefully sometime within the next week. "_Ana _Bahebek" and "Conspiracy Theory" should definitely be updated, "Love That Transcends Time"...Well, I'm not promising anything with that one, because I'm seriously stuck. OO Anyways, Happy Birthday **ApocalypseSakura**! I hope you like this fic! I _slaved _away for days working on this for you! XD

**Pairing: **Starts out with **Yami Bakura x Yami Malik **(Psychoshipping) , ends up as

**Yami Bakura x Yami Malik x Yami Yuugi **(Yamishipping). Yay for Yamishipping!

**Summary: **Being a yami means that you are a creature of darkness, violent by nature. Yami doesn't want to give into his dark nature, but Bakura and Mariku are determined to change that.

**Disclaimer: **As I have said so many other times before. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters belong to some rich Asian dude. I'm not either, so that rules me out. Besides, if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, most of the kids that watch this show on WB and Cartoon Network would find themselves in a therapists office quicker then a self-mutilating psycho o.O I also don't own the song "Violence Fetish". That song belongs to **Disturbed**. Because they rock, and I obviously don't...or I would own the song.

**Warnings** Blood, Violence, Psycho Masochist Yami's , Death, etc... all that good stuff. If you don't like graphic violence/death,... **Don't read it!** . I don't want to hear you bitching about it, if you can't handle it then don't bother. You've been warned. If you read and bitch anyways, I'll laugh.

* * *

**Violence Fetish**

* * *

**Bring the violence**

**It's significant**

**To the life **

**If you've ever known anyone **

**Bring the violence **

**It's significant **

**To the life, can you feel it? **

Two forms slowly crept towards the Game Shop in the moonless night, blending perfectly with their surrounding darkness. Neither wore cloaks or anything of the sort to conceal their identities, for they were one with the darkness, they needed nothing to help them blend in with what they already were. And if by some off chance they were spotted, that would quickly be taken care of with the simple flick of the wrist, and their target wouldn't know what hit them, wouldn't have time to react for they would be dead before they had they even had the chance to scream for help.

Even though one possessed snowy-white hair while the other had spiky blonde locks, covered in gold around his necks and wrists, they still blended in with the shadows around them flawlessly. Had someone been a foot away from them, they still would have gone unwary of the presence of the two creatures.

But, of course, that was because they were yami's, creatures of darkness, in essence they _were_ the darkness. The same darkness that haunted people in their dreams, the darkness that devoured the very souls of mortals, provoked or not. And as a yami, they were drawn to violence. It was in their nature. Violence, the lust for blood, the very urge to hear mortals scream in pain, beg for their pathetic lives...

...It was in _every _yami's nature. And to resist such urges could drive one to the point of destroying themselves. But for these two dark creatures, they had no problem with indulging in their pleasures. Seeing mortals bleed, break and scream, the terror in their eyes as they were surrounded and suffocated by darkness, each whimper of pain...yes, they enjoyed in immensely.

But one yami refused to give into the darkness, he ignored his inner cravings, resisted his sadistic urges and fought to become something he was not; light. And by ignoring these things, he was destroying himself, and though he probably knew this, he ignored this as well.

Little did he know that the two other yami's were planning on changing that, on this moonless night, when they were surrounded by complete darkness...

...They would make the other yami succumb to his true nature...

**How do you sleep? **

**When you live with your lies**

**Out of your mouth **

**Up from your mind **

**That kind of thinking starts a chain reaction **

**You are a time bomb ticking away **

The silver haired one, also being a skilled thief, effortlessly picked the lock to aforementioned Game Shop, and soundlessly entered through the back door followed equally as silently by his fellow yami. They swiftly made their way towards the other dark's room, not even hesitating as they approached the sleeping former Pharaoh.

Glancing down at the slumbering one, they noted with much disgust that he indeed looked the part of his feigned innocence in his sleep. But they knew better, they knew his true nature, for they had witnessed it first-hand over 3000 years ago. Even if the one they were now looking at had no memory of his past, the darkness within him was still there, it wasn't going to simply fade away with time. If anything, all those years trapped within the Puzzle should have intensified his darkness. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

The bronze-skinned yami looked over at the paler one and nodded, before swiftly bringing his hand down and over the other dark's mouth. Instantly crimson eyes shot open, but his yell was muffled by the hand that was clamped firmly over his mouth.

The pallid-haired yami smirked down at him, and brought one cold, pale finger up to run it down his cheek, sending shivers down the others spine.

No, this would not do at all. He leaned down so his mouth was right nest to the Pharaoh's ear, "Give in..." He whispered, before pulling back and flicking his gaze back to the blonde, and motioning towards the door.

Keeping a hand over the pharaoh's mouth just in case, they silently made their was back out of the house. The pale one locked the door once more, making it seem as though no one had entered, before joining the other a ways from the house.

**You need to release **

**What you're feeling inside **

**Let out the beast **

**That you're trying to hide **

**Step right up and be a part of the action **

**Get your game face on because it's time to play **

He smirked at the pharaoh who was now glaring heatedly at them both, his eyes fiery, but still suppressing the beast he tried so very hard to rid himself of completely. It was there, waiting, wanting to be released...

"What is the meaning of this Bakura?" He snarled, crossing his arms indignantly.

The pale one smirked, showing his sharp fangs that only another creature of darkness could have seen without any light surrounding them. He pulled out a dagger, it was a simple one, no complex designs or fancy things on it, but it was sharp, and that was all that mattered.

He approached the other silently, stopping when he was only inches away. The pharaoh had uncrossed his arms and was in a defensive stance, ready to attack if need be. But he needn't worry, the other dark wasn't going to kill him. No, they had much better plans in store for him. He couldn't, however, promise he wasn't going to hurt him. As a creature of darkness he would get pleasure out of pain, but after denying his true nature for so long, it might take some getting used to. Bakura's smirk widened at that. All the more fun.

Very slowly, he lifted the dagger and very gently traced down the pharaoh's cheek with it, bringing it down until it was just above his collar bone. As soon as the sharp point came in contact with his skin, even if it didn't break it, the other yami tensed and stood perfectly still, not daring to move.

Oh yes, the Pharaoh had definitely whipped himself good.

Had it been 3000 years ago he would have laughed and probably even pressed the dagger harder against his skin himself! Now look at him, it was truly a pitiful sight. Bakura narrowed his eyes and swiped the dagger upwards, making a clean cut on the pharaoh's left cheek.

**You're pushing and fighting your way **

**You're ripping it up **

Crimson eyes widened and his hand immediately went to his injured cheek. Bakura was pleased that he heard no pathetic whimpering or he just might have had to kill him, seeing as how he had very little patience for weakness.

By now the tanned yami, Mariku, had joined the other two, now standing directly next to Bakura, smirking as he watched the pharaoh, observing his reaction carefully. The pharaoh's pale hand slowly slid down his cheek, smearing the blood, until his fingertips reached his chin, then he cautiously brought his hand up to his face and stared at his bloodied hand. His eyes widened at first, but then his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he seemed to be staring intensely at it.

**Bring the violence**

**It's significant**

**To the life **

**If you've ever known anyone **

**Bring the violence **

**It's significant **

**To the life, can you feel it? **

Bakura's eyes suddenly narrowed to slits and he let out a snarl before quickly turning around. He hated to be interrupted. When they had dragged the pharaoh away from the Game Shop, they had stopped in an alley way. He knew thugs, gangs and such hung around in these places, hell, he usually came to these specific area's of his own free will for just that reason, they were great places for indulging in his 'guilty pleasures'. But this alley way had been clear so whoever they were must have heard the pharaoh's shouting and decided to meddle in affairs that were of no concern to them, and they would pay dearly for it.

Mariku turned around, also quite annoyed when they seemed to be making _some_ progress with the pharaoh. It may not have been much, but it was something. But then another thought crossed his mind. This would be the perfect chance, a great opportunity for the Pharaoh to indulge in his violent nature. He smirked, it was an unexpected turn of event, but now he found it not to be an unwelcome one.

"Bakura." He said to get the other dark's attention, stepping up next to him and away from were the pharaoh was still with his back against the wall. Seeing the other's gaze flick to him for a second, he knew the other was listening, "Would this not be an ideal opportunity for our _dear_ pharaoh?"

He saw a smirk grace the other's lips, then quickly lifted his hand and caught the dagger that had been flung at him by Bakura. He held it up to see that it was a different one then what Bakura had been using earlier. Glancing over at said yami, he saw that the thief was now making his way towards him.

Ignoring the gang that were still making their way towards the back of the rather long alley, Mariku slipped his arms around Bakura's waist. Said gang was trying to be discreet in approaching them, hoping to catch them off guard. But the yami's has sensed them the moment they entered the alley.

Bringing one hand back from around the thief waist, Mariku raised the dagger Bakura had flung at him and placed it the tip on his forehead, slowly dragging it down his features, until he reached his lips. He applied more pressure to that area until the white haired yami had blood running down his chin, then he continued his path down his neck, until he reached the shirt. Abruptly he entangled his hands in the thief's hair and pulled him forward, capturing his lips with his own. He bit down on the wounded flesh, deepening the wound and hungrily lapping at the blood with his tongue before roughly sucking on it, his actions causing Bakura to moan into the kiss and draw the other closer.

Mariku slowly pulled away as he sensed the group growing closer, flicking his tongue out once more to lick away the small trail of blood from Bakura's chin. Said thief smirked up at him before pulling away and turning to face their approaching and unwary prey.

**Bring the violence**

**It's significant**

**To the life **

**If you've ever known anyone **

**Bring the violence **

**It's significant **

**To the life, can you feel it? **

Bakura was a bit disappointed. Five. There were only 5 of them. He had hoped for a bit of a challenge at least. Cold, narrowed eyes studied the group. They were all men, which Bakura was grateful for. Some groups had at least one woman, and he despised those high pitched screams of theirs. All of these guys were brawny, disgustingly so. But then it was all the more fun, it was actually quite funny to see these kind of tough men screaming, crying and begging for their lives.

"Look what we got here, guys. A couple of pretty boys." The biggest one, obviously the leader said, looking at Bakura and Mariku as if they were pieces of meat. They had yet to notice Yami, who was still staring at his bloodied hand in a dazed state.

"What do ya think we should do with em' boss?" One of the others said. Bakura smirked as they talked amongst themselves as if they were having an everyday conversation, and for them, they probably were. The two yami's waited patiently for them to attack. Sure, they could send them to the shadows before they took one step towards them, but where was the fun in that?

And soon it began.

As expected, they all charged at them like some wild pack of animals, two at Mariku, two at Bakura, as the leader stood back and watched, waiting for his lackeys to subdue the yami's so he could have his way with them.

Bakura and Mariku took a short moment to glance at each other, wearing matching smirks, before gracefully dodging their attackers. Mariku had one of the thugs in front of him, and the other was behind him, both of which had knives out and ready to use. The one in front of the tan-skinned Egyptian started to slowly move towards him, but stopped short when Mariku grinned in a disturbingly insane way, and licked his lips, which were still stained with Bakura's blood.

There was now a small amount of light in what used to be a darkness so thick no one other then the three yami's could see anything. But just before the intruders arrived the street-light in front of the alley flickered back to life. Seeing as how the alley was so long, it didn't bring much light to the back, but just enough for the mortals to see.

Mariku stepped forward, a satisfied smirk crossing his features when the one in front of him took a small step back. The yami was well aware of the one approaching him quickly from behind, thinking he was oblivious to his presence.

Swiftly, the spiky-haired yami turned around and grabbed the wrist that held the knife, and before the thug could even realize what had happened, Mariku forced his wrist down and backwards, right into the mans stomach. Said man froze, his form trembling before he fell to his knees. Mariku smirked as he saw a small trail of blood coming from the thugs mouth, before he went limp.

Silently, Mariku grabbed the handle to the knife, lifted one foot and kicked the man in the chest, successfully removing the knife from the now lifeless body. But just to make sure he wasn't mistaken, Mariku kicked the body roughly. It didn't move.

Satisfied, he turned around to the other one, to find him staring wide-eyed at his dead friend. After he got over his initial shock, he glared angrily at Mariku.

"You Bastard! I'll kill you!" He shrieked, and reached behind him, quickly revealing a gun. Mariku regained his earlier smile that was anything but sane. He always found guns to be quite boring. They, for the most part, killed to quickly for his taste. But sometimes the little bullets proved to be fun, when you learn to use them in the right way.

The gun was fired, aimed straight at Mariku's head. But when it was mere inches from connecting with his skull, shadows wrapped around it, leaving it completely immobilized. The thug, to say the least, looked completely shocked, standing there with the gun in both hands, his whole form trembling as he stared at Mariku with eyes wide in fear.

Wordlessly, the blonde held his hand out and the shadows scattered, letting the bullet drop into the Egyptians hand. As soon as Mariku returned his gaze back to the gun holding thug, he smirked and the shadows suddenly appeared around him, paralyzing him to his spot.

Mariku walked forward until he was stood directly in front of the thug. He took a moment to glance back and forth from the bullet to the thugs fear-filled face, his sadistic smirk growing with each passing second. Finally he locked his gaze on the man and let go of the bullet, letting it drop soundlessly to the ground.

He wanted to laugh at the thug's almost relieved expression, for the man had nothing to be relieved about. Mariku would soon correct him though. Still holding the dagger that was stained with the blood from the thugs comrade's lifeless body, Mariku decided he didn't want this one to go as quickly as his friend. He hungered for those shrieks of fear, the cries of pain, the look of absolute terror on their faces as they suffered each and every blow that brought them that much closer to death.

Mariku moaned at the thought, as it brought certain images to his mind. Sparing a quick glance over to his white haired lover, who now had specks of blood tainting his moon-kissed hair as well as his deliciously pale skin, he was bombarded with the mental images of the fiend writhing underneath him, blood smeared over his smooth skin, the screams of pleasure mixed with delicious pain tearing from his milky throat. Thankfully a curse from his latest victim brought him out of his reverie before he ended up fucking the thief right then and there. He would have to indulge in _those_ pleasures another time. Preferably when they were finished with their business here.

Slash, scream. Slash, scream. It went on until Mariku found himself bored with the pattern. He found the element of surprise to be much more fulfilling. He waited for a while, letting the other believe the torture was over before striking again. This time burying the dagger to the hilt in the man's cheek, hearing the satisfying sound of ripping flesh and bone.

He was disappointed though, when it seemed that the shock of the attack left him unable to scream. Hopefully what he did next would get a reaction out of his victim. With one effortless pull, the dagger was removed from the man, and Mariku was pleased to hear the cry of agony.

Leaning forward so that he was right next to the thugs ear, he asked, "Does it hurt?" A faint nod was his only reply, "Do you want the pain to stop?" Another nod of the head, more forceful then the last. Mariku smirked, "I don't." Was his answer to his own question, "I want to hear you scream... can you do that for me?" He received no answer, "No?" He feigned a pout, "Guess I'll have to try a bit harder, ne?"

Seeing as how he was now standing directly in front of the man, he was able to see his eyes widen at Marik's declaration, "Round 2." He whispered, lifting the dagger once more.

* * *

**Misao:** OO And there is chapter one! Hope you guys liked it, especially you **ApocalypseSakura**! Yeah, I was listening to my **Disturbed **CD... and when that song came on... I realized it fit the Yami's situation perfectly! At least in my mind... Yeah, I'll spare you the whole story... 


End file.
